prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Coat
Red Coat, is a the main antagonist on Pretty Little Liars. Red Coat is considered to be the person who took over "A", and the "A-Team" from Mona Vanderwaal. Season 2 UnmAsked At the end of this episode when we see Mona sitting in her bed at the Radley Sanitarium.but 'Big A' was a visitor and was wearing a red trench coat similar to Vivian Darkbloom's. It is implied that the person in the red coat is the leader of the 'A-Team' due to Mona saying 'I did everything you asked me to'. However, it has been confirmed that Mona was hallucinating this encounter with Red Coat, although Red Coat did visit Mona in Radley. Season 3 Blood Is The New Black We see Red Coat once more wearing a red hoodie, she is seen buying black hoodies and gloves for her workers. The store owner says to Red Coat: "So, are you buying this for a team?". The Lady Killer It is revealed that Toby is the second "A," and is also part of the A-Team. The dramatic irony is that the Liars don't seem to understand that both Mona, and the New A, are simply workers for the Red Coat. In the same episode, we also see Mona, (most likely) talking to the Red Coat on the phone since Mona learns from the other person that there is a "change of plans". Since Red Coat is usually the one planning out all of the "A" schemes, it seems as if it really was her. Misery Loves Company When Hanna goes to the boutique, she sees in the window reflection a blond girl wearing a red coat (the same color as Vivian's jacket) across the street, watching her. When Hanna turns around, the girl walks off. In the same episode, we see Mona and Toby talking in A's lair. Mona refers to someone by saying: "They need to understand' she's''' in charge". . 'Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno' Red Coat is seen in the "A" lair using a blowtorch to burn a doll representing Hanna. The girl was seen wearing a red jacket and has red nail polish on. 'Dead to Me' Emily remembers more of what happened "That Night". She remembers seeing Red Coat while being attacked by a member of the A-Team. She remembers that Red Coat had blond hair. Emily says that she (Red Coat) is the one in charge. 'Hot Water' Spencer sees Red Coat after her date with Wren. Red Coat manages to get away before Spencer can catch up to her. 'Out of Sight, Out of Mind' Red Coat appears to Emily for a second time while she is in her car waiting to meet up with Toby. However Red Coat quickly vanishes after Emily catches a glimpse of her entering Toby's workplace. It is presumed that Red Coat lured Emily by using Toby's phone. 'I'm Your Puppet' Aria sees Red Coat while she, Hanna and Emily are in the morgue posing as candy strippers. Aria follows Red Coat, almost catching her before she slips into an elevator. 'A Dangerous GAme' It is revealed that neither Mona or Toby know who Red Coat is.. Alison DiLaurentis In A DAngerous GAme we see that Alison the one in the Red Coat. Many fans believe this is the A-Team leader while others do not. The latter theory is supported by a quote Mona makes in the Season 4 promo, "I need to find out who Red Coat is. She tried to kill us all.". Appearances (10) Season 2 (1/25) *UnmAsked Pretty Dirty Secrets (1/8) *CAll Security Season 3 (8/24) *Blood Is The New Black *Misery Loves Company *Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *Dead To Me *Hot Water *Out of Sight, Out of Mind *I'm Your Puppet *A DAngerous GAme Season 4 (TBA/24) *'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Notes *It's highly possible Red Coat will return as the major Antagonist for Season 4. *It's possible Red Coat is leading The Alliance. Theories/Suspects *There have been 4-5 main suspects to who is behind the Red Coat. The following people have been suspected by the Liars: **CeCe Drake (seen with a Red Coat in luggage) **Alison DiLaurentis (due to Ali wearing a trenchcoat when hiding from ''A *The following people have been suspected by the fans: **Jenna Marshall (Being against the girls for blinding her) **Aria Montgomery (She "ssshhhs" in the opening seqeuence) *Others suggest that Alison's twin sister, Courtney is the one leading the A-Team . It is highly untrue because in this books she is dead and the writers are not planning on putting her into the show. Gallery Navigational Category:A Team Category:Season 3 Category:Antagonist Category:Main characters Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Season 4 Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Characters